Second Beginnings
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: Voldemort won the war! Harry, Hermione, and Ron recived the kiss. Draco x Harry, Lucius x Hermione, Blaise x Ron, Sirius x Remus YAOI/GAY Dont like dont read, OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

_*The persons thoughts are italicized*_

**Draco's thoughts:**

_I don't think I have been more disappointed and happy at the same time in my whole entire life. I'm disappointed that Voldemort won the war; yes Lord Voldemort won the war. You might be surprised but I hate pretending to follow him. He's a freaking half blood! preaching that there should only be pureblood wizards in the wizarding world. I don't follow willingly with a half blood. My father thinks the same but we have to keep it between ourselves so we don't die. If old Voldie were to find out, especially now, he'd torture us. Father is Voldie's right hand man, so he that makes it easy for him to relay Voldie's plans to the rebels._

_ There is an upside to this though. I now have Harry Potter, the boy I have been obsessed about since my first year. Voldie caught some of the light followers and gave them to the dementors and gave the order for them to be kissed. Now they're soulless bodies, but they were able to be trained how to do the necessities. For example eat, go to the bathroom, and walk. As I said before I was granted Harry Potter, my father was given Hermione Granger. Voldie thought he would be generous and give my father and new 'plaything' since Voldie killed my mother. My best friend, Blaise Zabini, received Ronald Weasley._

_It's been one year since they're were given the kiss and not a day goes by that I think of a world where voldie had lost. Don't get me wrong, I like having Potter with me. Sometimes it gets lonely though, especially since he doesn't talk back. He's a soulless body that's why, he's soulless and he still has me wrapped around his little finger. I bathe him and put his clothes on; I make sure he's comfortable wherever he is. I think it's because I'm in love with him…_

**Normal Pov:**

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden movement to his left. Draco and Harry were lying in bed with Draco's arm wrapped around Harry's waist. It was early in the morning still and Draco didn't want to get up, so that's how his mind started thinking about the events this past year. But Harry had now woken up; Harry got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Not making a single sound. Draco sighed

"I wish you'd at be able to show emotion" Draco muttered to his self before getting up from bed.

**With Lucius**

"Darling, it's time to get up" Lucius gently whispered into the soulless girl's ear, formally known as Hermione Granger. Lucius watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. He was just lying in their bed, just watching her sleep peacefully before he decided that they should get up.

_It's been a year since I got Miss Granger; it's been a year since my wife's death. Don't get me wrong I didn't love my wife at all and I was happy to be able to be free again but not at the cost of her life, I didn't want her to die. When the Dark Lord killed her he directed his snake like smirk at me, I could his eyes plotting something. Merlin was I right, when he ordered the captured Light defenders to be kissed. I was surprised I got Miss Granger. I was told to do as I wish with my new plaything. I'm not that type of person though; I do not force myself on women even if they if they never show their emotions. Plus I have found myself falling in love with this girl, at least the memory of this girl. I remember what she was like before, and I can't help but smile._

"Come baby girl lets go down and get breakfast" I held out my hand and take her hand in mine, I gently pulled her up and led her to the bathroom.

**With Blaise**

_I used to think that Ron was ugly when we were younger but now he's the most gorgeous man I've seen. He filled out in all the right places; he has a six pack from playing quidditch and his face is handsome. Though I was disappointed that old voldie won, I was thrilled when he gave me Ron. We have so much fun, I'm sure if he was able to show emotion he'd agree that we have fun. The one thing I love to do with him is to make love him. I love to make him wet with need before slowly entering him, pushing my big fat cock into him…. _Blaise's thoughts were interrupted by his alarm clock going off, he slowly opened his eyes. He met with the sight of Ron's beautiful eyes staring him.

"Let's get up my lion" Blaise gave a kiss to Ron's lips Blaise got up and gently pulled Ron up from the bed and led him to the bathroom. Ron walked to the toilet once in the bathroom; Blaise walked behind him and took a hold of Ron's cock. "Pee baby, I've got you" Blaise whispered seductively

While Ron started peeing, Blaise gripped and stroked. He could feel Ron getting hard, but that was the only clue that he was enjoying it.

**With Snape**

_Finally got it right! I can finally do something to hopefully help the wizarding world……. _

"My Sev" a sickening sweet voice called out

"Yes my lord" Snape bowed when Voldemort came into the room

"I've been looking for you my Sev" he glided over to Snape, he reached out and grabbed Snape's butt to bring him closer. "Let's go to bed" Voldemort whispered seductively into his ear

"Of course my lord" Snape knew full well what was about to happen

_I'll do it tonight, I'll make this right. I'll sneak away once the dark lord is in his meeting. _Snape thought

He followed Voldemort out the door

**Hopefully this is okay; I wanted to get all the descriptions/background out there. So that you know what's going on**

**Suggestions are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**The spell I used isn't a real spell, I just thru some words together**

**With Severus Snape**

_Finally I can do the spell_

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it to his heart, he pulled out the potion he perfected that morning and downed it.

"_Finite temporus incatante_" after those words left his mouth Severus Snape dropped to the ground, a luminous white light erupting from him and spurt out in different directions. Severus Snape gave up the remainder of his life so the rebels could have a fighting chance.

The bright white light fell upon the soulless bodies of the light fighters. Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. the light enveloped their bodies as they slept.

**The Next Morning with Draco and Harry**

Draco woke that morning to something cuddling up to his chest. He felt breathing against the base of his throat. He was curious; he's never felt breathing on his neck before. Harry never moved in his sleep, his back was always to Draco's chest. Draco opened his eyes to see Harry looking up at him. Harry smiled at him once their eyes locked

"Good morning Draco" Draco's eyes widened when he heard that. He pulled back a little

"What did you say?" he said disbelieving

"Good morning! How did I get here Draco?" Harry asked innocently. Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying.

"Good morning Harry, you live with me know" Draco bent his head down and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. Harry giggled; he brought his head up and gave Draco a kiss. He dropped his head onto Draco's chest

"You feel so nice Draco" Harry said as he snuggled up to him, Draco rubbed circles on Harry's back

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Draco"

"Why are you being so calm? I would think that you'd be more freaked out. I mean you just woke up to see that you're in bed with me"

"Well I figured that if I'm still alive, then I must be fairly safe here. Plus I've had a crush on you since 1st year" Harry smiled up at him. Draco nodded and he kissed the top of Harry's head

"You'll always be safe with me sweetheart." Harry took a sharp intake of breath, he sat up

"Do you mean it?" he asked hopefully

"Of course baby"

"AWW" Harry said cheerfully, he climbed on top of Draco and started kissing him senseless.

**With Lucius and Hermione **

Hermione woke up from a very restful sleep. She felt like she was waking up from a long peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful sight. The light was shining like a halo over the figure beside her; she couldn't get a good look at the person beside her. The person's hair was in their face; she brought her hand to the persons face and brushed the piece of hair away from the person's eyes. She gasped as she studied the figure beside her. Lucius Malfoy lay beside her. For some reason though she wasn't scared, she felt so safe with him for some reason. She gently laid her hand on his cheek and just listened to him breathing for awhile. She laid like that undisturbed till Lucius started to wake up.

"Good Morning Dear" he said half asleep

"Good morning" Hermione replied. Lucius fully waked when he heard that.

"What did you say?" he said breathlessly

"I said good morning, is there something wrong with that?" Hermione asked gently, afraid she'd did something wrong.

"No No sweetie there's nothing wrong, I was just surprised that you're talking" he took a breath, "I haven't heard you talking in over a year."

"Why is that?" Lucius sat up in bed and took her face into his hands and told her about the events that happened the past year. She gasped at what she heard

"That monster!" she started tearing up.

"Shh baby girl, it's alright you are with me now. I'll never let any harm come to you anymore, you are safe with me" he assured her. She looked at him

"I know, for some reason I feel safe with you" she smiled and lent in and gave a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Hmm, I can get used to that" he smiled down at her, and bent down to rub noses with her. She giggled.

**With Blaise and Ron**

"God baby wake up" Blaise said seductively into Ron's ear. He climbed on top of Ron and started kissing downs his body. Blaise licked and kissed down Ron's body, when he reached to Ron's length he worshiped it. He licked, kissed, and sucked. The next thing he knew, Ron was moaning heavily. Blaise looked up at Ron confused, never in the past year has Ron responded like that. He stopped what he was doing to look up at Ron more closely. He could see Ron's face scrunched up in desire. Another thing he never did. Ron's breath was slowing down.

Ron opened his eyes to see why his pleasure stopped. He met the eyes of his once rival Blaise Zabini. For some odd reason Ron didn't feel any hatred towards the man anymore. It felt more like…….love. Finally he got up the nerve to say something

"Blaise why did you stop?" he said with an innocent face. Blaise was shocked beyond words.

"Ummm……what did you just say?"

"OH did I say something wrong? I'm sorry. Please don't be mad" Ron gushed out, the feeling of love and fear of disappointing Blaise was prominent in Ron.

"No No baby, you said nothing wrong. I was just surprised that you spoke" Blaise smiled gently "I haven't heard your voice in over a year." Ron looked up at him quizzically

"Why haven't you heard my voice?"

"Voldemort ordered the captured light fighters to receive the kiss" Blaise said in a whisper.

"Oh" Ron looked down at his hands, it looked like he was having a deep though. He finally looked up after a few minutes, "you won't let him near me again will you? You'll protect me right?" Ron asked in a small voice.

"Of course baby, of course" Blaise laid on his side and brought Ron closer to him. They cuddled for the rest of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Beginnings Ch. 3**

**Sorry for taking so long, I had another story I was working on**

**Draco's Pov**

"Dray….Dray….wake up please" I felt Harry whisper into my ear.

"mmh baby what's wrong?" I pulled him closer to my body

"Can I go the bathroom?" he asked hesitantly, I lifted my head

"Of course you can sweetie. You don't have to ask me" I look at him closer, and I noticed that he's blushing. He whispers in my ear again

"I need help, I can't walk by myself," my eyes widen

"Oh I'm sorry baby, did we make love too much?" I ask sweetly. He smiled and nodded

"But I loved it" he replied cutely. I chuckled at him while sitting up, I got out of bed and walked to the other side of my king bed, and I picked up my baby Harry and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

"Here you go honey" I sit him down on the toilet

"Thank you" he said quietly his face portraying his humiliation that he felt. I took his chin in my hand and lifted it up, so his eyes met mine

"Baby there is nothing to be embarrassed about, and I am willing to do anything for you. I love you!" and just to prove to him how willing I was. I reached down and firmly grasped his cock and pointed it down in the toilet. I heard him gasp

"It's okay Dray I can do it" he started protesting, but I wouldn't let up. I pumped him a few times

"Baby pee for me"

"I can't it's too embarrassing"

"Baby trust me" I stroked his cock a few more times before I felt him release. His urine started flowing freely; he let out a little moan. Harry let his head fall into the nape of my neck. Once he was done he lifted his head a little and gave me a peck on the neck

"I love you my Dray" he said quietly

"I love you too, and you never have to be embarrassed with me." Harry gave me a small smile, and he raised his arms

"Pick me up pick me up!"

"Yes my princess" I bent down and picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the bedroom, and dropped Harry on the king sized bed.

"OH" Harry exclaimed and started giggling as he was plopped down on the bed. "My Dray make love to me, I want to feel you inside me" Harry whined, as he spread his legs. I gave a slight moan at the sight

"I would love that baby, but I got to get something to eat" I saw how he pouted

"But you'll make love to me after right?" he said a little pleadingly. I sat next to his body and took his hand in mine

"Of course baby nothing would make me happier" Harry cheered up after that

"Okay lets hurry up and eat!" I smiled at how cute my princess could be, I firmly grasped his hand and pulled him up off the bed. I led him to our walk in closest to dress for breakfast.

"Choose something to wear honey; my father will be joining us for breakfast also"

"Okay Dray" came his reply. He walked off to his section of clothes as I went to mine. I already knew what I wanted to wear, for I wanted to appear sexy to my kitten. I picked up my skin tight black t-shirt and my form fitting blue jeans. I looked in the mirror for the last time to make sure I looked as I wanted. I turned around see how Harry was doing and found out that he was already done, and he was staring at me with lust filled eyes. I turn my attention to what he picked out, and appreciated the view; he was wearing a very short red miniskirt and white tank top. He looked hot.

"Mmhnn baby I could eat you up" I purred as I walked over to him to pull him into my chest.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome" I held out my arm to him

"Shall we go my princess" he gave me this bright smile

"Of course my prince" and we were off to the dining hall. He was in absolute awe of the manor as we walked down the large hallways. "Dray?"

"Yes honey"

"Will your father be able to like me? We didn't have such a nice relationship in the past"

"Don't worry about honey, my father is finally in love" he looked up at me and smiled

"That's good, everyone should experience what I'm feeling when I'm with you" he said shyly.

"aww baby thank you" I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheeks. We reached the dining room doors but before I could open it there was a loud giggle coming from the other side. "It looks like the same happened with Granger," Harry turned his head to look at me

"What happened to Hermione?" he asked a little worriedly

"Well she lost her soul just like you, but by the sounds coming from the other side she must have regained her soul just like you"

"Oh, and is Hermione the one your father loves?" I looked at him and nodded and again I was blessed with his smile. "They'll be perfect for each other"

"You think?" I questioned

"Yeah Hermione needs someone mature and romantic to love her and your father is exactly that….right?"

"Yes he is baby, yes he is" I opened the door to the dining hall to be welcomed with a warming sight. My father was actually smiling

"Good morning you two, it's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Good morning to you too father, Hermione" I gave a slight nod to them both before directing both of us to the chairs on the other side of my father. Unfortunately before we could sit down Hermione plowed into Harry

"Oh Harry!" she started sobbing, my father placed a hand on her back and started rubbing soothing circles. I felt Harry move to put an arm around her and only one arm seeing as I was holding the other.

"Shh it's okay Hermione" he soothed in her ear "we're safe now." She quieted down a little bit before looking up to meet his eyes, and I saw my beautiful Harry give her a comforting smile

"You're right" when she said that she turned around and launched into my father's embrace. That is where she stayed for the rest of the meal. Apparently Harry didn't want to be shown up because he too sat on my lap for breakfast, though he made me feed him. Which was fine with me, I love taking care of him.

**END OF DRACO'S POV NORMAL NOW**

"Mione" Hermione turned to Harry when he said her name, he motioned to come closer.

Harry leaned into her ear and started whispering "I think we should do something nice for the boys for taking good care of us"

"What were you thinking?" We both looked at men we were sitting on and they gave us curious looks. Harry brought his attention back on Hermione and whispered his plan in her ear; both men saw the grin growing on both of their faces and grew a little worried. Once Harry was done and settled comfortably back onto Draco's lap, Draco asked

"What was that about honey?" Harry turned to him with a shy smile on his face

"Nothing" he said cutely, Draco smirks at that

"I see and there's nothing I can do to make you tell me?" Draco asks, but Harry just shakes his head no. "Hmm not even if I do this" and with that Draco launches himself at the nape of Harry's neck and begins to suck and kiss the pale flesh. Harry moaned at the sensation, "let's take this upstairs and see if I can't weasel it out of you." Harry smiled down at Draco and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, clearly wanting to be carried. Instead of walking back to his room he apparated. In seconds Draco had Harry lying face up on his bed panting and flushed from his attention.

"Dray enter….enter me please" Harry begged, longing to be filled by his love

"Baby I have to prep you or it'll hurt"

"Please hurry, I can't wait anymore I need your long hard cock in me" Draco hardened more, if that was possible, and sat to quickly prep his lover. He slowly entered one finger and when he was only met by a lusty moan he added a second. He scissored them while sucking Harry's nipples, slowly torturing them with his love.

"I'm going to take you now baby"

"Yes please Dray, I need you" Harry moaned out, he spread his legs wider so Draco could have an easier access to his winking hole. Draco slowly pushed in inch by inch, going as slowly as possible so Harry could get re acquainted with him. When Draco reached the hilt, he accidently pushed on Harry's pleasure spot, because the next thing he knew Harry was arching up in pleasure "OHHH MNHMMM YES"

"You like that baby?"

"Mnhmm …..yea…..Dray…love it …..so …much" Harry panted out, slowly losing his sense of reality. Draco kept thrusting in and out and every time he hit Harry's pleasure spot.

"Baby I want you to come with me, tell me when you're getting ready" his sped started to pick up, slightly hammering into Harry's welcoming hole.

"Mnhmm Dray…..i'm…..cumming" Harry's walls became tighter, tightening around Draco's cock.

"Mnhmm baby so *thrust* tight, I can't hold it" and they climaxed together. Harry spurted all over his chest some went all the way up to his mouth, and Draco released everything into Harry's hungry hole.

"ahh its filling me so deeply….*moan*….so good" Draco pumped a few more times before laying on top of Harry in between his legs, they laid there trying to catch their breath. Once Draco started catching his breath he started to pull out

"NO" Harry reached down to where they were connected and grabbed a hole of Draco's cock "please keep it in, I want to feel you in me"

"Of course baby but let's get more comfortable"

"Kay" Harry said tiredly

"Oh sweet baby are you tired?" Draco ran his hand down Harry's face, Harry only nodded. Draco switched their positions so he was lying on the bed; he pulled Harry into his side so Harry's head was lying in the crook of his neck. All the while keeping himself fully seated in Harry.

"Night night" Harry said tiredly

"Go to sleep baby" Harry snuggled into Draco arm resting on Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around his beautiful princess and went to sleep.

_With Lucius and Hermione_

When Draco and Harry popped from the dining hall, Hermione looked up at Lucius

"Luc?"

"Yes beautiful?" Hermione was sitting comfortably in Lucius's lap at the dining table.

"can we go back to bed, I'm tired, I think the information you told me was too much for me to handle at once" Lucius kissed her check

"Of course sweetie" He picked her up bridal style and carried to his room. He walked through his snake guarded door and laid her down on their king sized bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead "sleep beautiful." Before he got too far he felt a tug on his sleeve, Lucius turned around

"Please don't leave" she gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I'll stay" he slipped onto the other side of Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer to his body, and she cuddled into him, loving the feel of his warmth. Hermione quickly fell asleep, Lucius following closely behind.

_A few Hours Later_

Harry woke up tightly wrapped around Draco, he smiled and leant down and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. When Draco didn't wake up he knew it was okay to get up, and execute his and Hermione's plan. He slowly got up and tip toed to their wardrobe. He pulled out the outfit he was planning on wearing and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"I hope Hermione wakes up before they do" Harry mused to himself. When everything was perfect he walked out to the bedroom, seeing Draco still sleeping he walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. There he found Hermione already dressed and cooking. "I see you're already here" she turned around

"Of course, I'm so excited"

"You're looking pretty good, sexy even" Harry said

"You too sexy" They laughed at each other, when they calmed down they started working, with the help of the house elves, on making a breakfast fit for a king.

When they were setting up breakfast they heard their names being called

"Harry"

"Hermione where are you?"

"In here" they called

"Baby what are you doi…?" they stopped in their tracks when they saw Harry and Hermione. Draco smirked

"Honey what are you two wearing?"

**CLIFFHANGER MWHAHAHA sorry about that **

**I'm not going to be able to write for a few weeks, I'm going on vacation**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took awhile, I was on vacation and I only had paper, hope you like it!

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Hermione smiled at them before walking to their loves.

"We wanted to do something nice for you so we made you a big dinner" Harry said cutely

"Well thank you honey but what are you wearing? Don't get me wrong you look drop dead gorgeous but why a skimpy maid dress?" Draco looked closer at the dress, it barely covered Harry's butt, and plus I was all lacy and puffy.

"We thought you'd two would like it" Hermione spoke up, wrapping one of her arms around Lucius and rested against him.

"We definitely like it!" Lucius replied

"I thought it'd a good way to keep your attention" Harry whispered softly into Draco's ear.

"It makes me want to ravage and take you right here and now on the table" Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear.

"Son come sit down before all this wonderful food goes to waste" Lucius broke up their whispering. Draco looked up to his father; he was already sitting down at the table with Hermione sitting on his right leg with her head in the nook of his shoulder.

"Of course father" Draco took Harry's hand and led Harry to the chair on Lucius's left. Draco sat down first before pulling Harry onto his lap, just like Hermione.

"It looks delicious, gorgeous" Lucius said to Hermione, giving her a small kiss on the top of the head

"Thank you for taking care of me all this time" Hermione leaned her head upward and kissed his jaw.

"It was nothing darling, and I'm really glad I did" he replied

"Thank you for loving me" Harry said looking into Draco's eyes.

"Thank you! For loving me" Draco replied. Harry leant his head in and his and Draco's lips met in a passionate kiss. Harry pulled away to both of their displeasure

"Now eat up" he told the man he loved more than anything. With that said Draco and Lucius picked up their forks and dove right in, stopping once in awhile to give Harry and Hermione bites of their dinner.

_**With Blaise and Ron**_

After their lovemaking and Blaise's shock, they got ready and went down to dinner.

"Blaise can I ask you something?"

"Of course my lion cub" Blaise smiled at him, which comforted Ron a lot

"Well….I….was wondering….why you chose me….why you're making love to me. I'm not anybody special" Ron stuttered. Blaise stood up from his seat and walked to Ron's chair and knelt down, He took Ron's face and cupped it with his hands

"Baby to me you're the most gorgeous person out there. I fell in love before you were sentenced to be kissed. I love your courage and bravery, I just love everything about you" Ron started tearing up.

"I've never had anybody that has loved me like you do" he threw his arms up towards Blaise, wanting to be picked up, held and cuddled. Blaise humored him

"It's alright baby I'm here now, and I'll show you just how much I love you, Starting with some healthy dinner sex" Blaise said humouredly, Ron gave a small chuckle, but allowing Blaise to lower him on the table. Blaise standing in between Ron's legs, his hands started roaming up Ron's bare legs, stopping right below his cock.

"Mhnn" Ron's cock sprung up in anticipation. Blaise bent down and engulfed all of Ron into his mouth sucking, teasing Ron into lust filled passion. Ron came in minutes. Blaise slurping it all up, making sure every last bit was sucked up. Blaise stood up and kissed Ron full on the mouth.

"Baby you taste so good"

"Nng" Ron couldn't fully respond, he was still coming down from his high

"Honey I think we should go visit Draco and his father I'm sure the same thing happened with them?"

"Okay but let me make you feel good too" Ron pushed slightly at Blaise's chest, revealing Blaise's harden cock. Ron slipped off the table and knelt down on his knees so that his head was in level with Blaise's cock. Ron timidly licked at the head, slowly working his way around the cock. He started swallowing Blaise's cock inch by inch, trying not to gag. He bobbed up and down and swirled his tongue around the meaty flesh. Blaise gave a hearty moan

"I'm about to come honey." Ron kept sucking like Blaise did to him. Blaise grabbed Ron's hair and started thrusting harder into Ron's mouth

"Ahhh" Blaise released into Ron's mouth, and Ron swallowed all the cream presented to him

"Yummy" Blaise laughed

"Okay my lion cub let us go to bed because we have a big day tomorrow"

"Kay" Ron tentatively grabbed Blaise's hand and stood up. Blaise tightened his hand and led his beautiful lion cub to his snake pit.

_**Next Morning**_

"Come on baby time to get up" Blaise shook Ron gently

"Mmm" Ron groaned "kay" he sat up and put his hands in the air "carry me please" Blaise just chuckled

"Okay honey" Blaise picked Ron up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom so he could get ready.

"Say you love me again" Ron pleaded; Blaise looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile

"I love you baby" he leant down and gave Ron a kiss on the lips

"I love you too"

_**Arriving at Malfoy Manor**_

"Mr. Zabini welcome" Lucius greeted Blaise and Ron

"Thank you for letting us come over"

"No problem, I figured the same thing happened with you" He led the two to the dining room where the other three were. Harry as before was sitting on Draco's lap, Draco looked up

"Oh hey Blaise, Weasley" Draco greeted them

"Hey man, Potter" Blaise inclined his head in greeting, "oh and can't forget you Miss Granger, how do you do?"

"I'm good thank you" she replied. Lucius came up to Hermione and picked her out of the chair; he sat down on the chair and settled her on his lap. She cuddled into him as Blaise pulled out a chair and sat down. He gently guided Ron closer to him so he could grab him and pull him on his lap.

"So does anybody know how this happened?" Blaise gestured to the three. Draco shook his head

"We have no idea but we're definitely not complaining"

"I'm not either but it's a miracle that this happened, I just want to thank whoever was responsible giving me back my lion cub" Blaise snuggled closer into Ron, Ron laid his head against Blaise. He was looking around the table at his friends wondering why they were able to forgive these two men. Blaise noticed Ron looking around at his two friends

"Maybe we should go out to your backyard and let them wander. I'm sure none of them have been outside in a long time" he suggested

"That's a great idea" Lucius said to Blaise, he turned his attention back on Hermione "You'll love it"

"Oh is it beautiful?" Hermione asked sweetly

"Definitely" Lucius replied. He grabbed a hold of her and stood up, Lucius waited for the others to get up before walking out to the gardens.

When they got there the three of them were breath taken, it was gorgeous. There was a stone path leading to a maze and to flower patches. There was roses, tulips, and all sorts of other flowers out there. Lucius, Draco, and Blaise walked down the steps to a grassy patch and walked to the cabana that was sitting there. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to follow but were stopped by Draco telling them to go explore.

"Kay" Harry said cutely. They walked the path towards the maze, Harry turned towards the other two "should we go?" he motioned towards the maze

"Sure" Hermione agreed, Ron just shrugged, and they wandered the maze Harry and Hermione laughing every time they came to a dead end.

"Why are you so happy with them?" Ron just suddenly blurted out. Hermione and Harry stopped

"Because we trust them and they make us feel happy" Hermione explained

"Don't you trust Blaise?" Harry asked

"That's not the point, Blaise is Blaise, you guys are giddy with the enemy or have you forgotten they're Malfoys" Ron all but shouted.

"Stop being unreasonable" Hermione huffed; she was beginning to get frustrated with him

"Unreasonable?" Ron huffed "It's like I don't know you guys anymore"

"Well you're the same as ever always hot headed, never one for change" Hermione said she was becoming angrier. Harry didn't want them to fight anymore so he stepped in

"Guys please stop fighting" Harry pleaded, he got in between them. Ron pushed him out of the way, and Harry landed on his butt

"Stay out of the way Harry you're the same as Hermione, after everything both of them did to you I can't believe you would trust them" He rounded on Harry

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry started tearing up from the pain in his butt and the shock that his best friend is yelling at him

"Bu…But...I…love….him...a….a….nd…he….lo….loves…..me" Harry quivered; he stood up and ran back out of the maze sobbing.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled after him "Come back" she ran after him. Harry ran straight towards the Cabana, Draco saw him running

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked from his lounge chair, he opened his arms and Harry ran right into them. Harry snuggled himself closer to Draco and continued to cry "Honey what happened?" Draco looked worriedly at Harry before looking up at his best friend and father. Harry just continued to sob; Hermione came running out of the maze

"Sweetheart what happened?" Lucius asked Hermione as she came into the cabana, she went over to Harry and kissed the top of his head before she walked to Lucius and sat down.

"Just Ron being an idiot and turning on his best friend again!" she was still a little heated. Lucius and Draco looked at Blaise with looks "_Do something_"

"Hermione where is Ron?" Blaise asked her

"Last I saw he was still in the maze" she said gently to Blaise

"Thanks" he smiled at her before walking to the maze

"It's okay to love you right?" Harry asked teary eyed "I love you so much and you love me, so why would that be wrong?" Harry continued to sob

"Is that what Weasley said? That it's bad to love me?" Draco asked

"Yea" he whimpered

"Well don't listen to him baby he just hasn't had the chance to actually get to know me yet" Harry looked into Draco's eyes and nodded his head

"Okay but I'm not forgiving him that easily, he hurt me emotionally and physically" Harry stated. Draco stiffened at that

"What do you mean hurt you physically what did he do?"

"He pushed me down, and I hurt my butt" Harry whispered to Draco. Draco relaxed slightly

"Well you're here with me now and no one will ever hurt you" Lucius watched the exchange before turning to Hermione

"Are you okay baby?" Hermione snuggled into him

"Yes just a little mad at Ron for being so close minded"

"Well Blaise will talk to him and everything will be fine" he encouraged. She smiled at him

"Okay"

_**With Blaise**_

Blaise found Ron rather quickly in the maze, Ron was sitting down on the ground playing with the grass floor. Blaise walked up to him and squatted down

"What happened baby?" he wrapped his arms around Ron and pulled him back to his chest

"I don't understand" was Ron's reply

"You don't understand what honey?"

"Why they're so trusting of them" Ron turned around to face Blaise "they're death eaters"

"What about me baby, does that mean you don't trust me, love me?"

"NO….I love you" Ron exclaimed

"But honey I'm a death eater just like Draco"

"But you're not a Malfoy, you didn't spend your whole school life to make us miserable" Ron confessed

"Honey I think you need to give Draco another chance, he didn't want to be like that, but that was what was expected of him. Really he's not that bad of a guy, trust me baby" Blaise negotiated. Ron started at him for a second before replying

"Are you sure he won't hurt my friend? He's my brother" Ron said

"Of course lion cub, Draco absolutely loves Harry" Ron nods his head

"Okay I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything"

"I know baby, that's all I can ask for" Blaise kissed Ron on the mouth, Ron responded hesitantly. Blaise could feel it "honey what's wrong now?"

"Are you made at me for accusing your best friend?" Ron said pitifully

"No honey I'm not angry, I knew there might be some problems, but I still love you anyways" Blaise lifted Ron's head up so they were looking eye to eye

"I love you too" Ron said smiling up at Blaise. Ron rested his weight against Blaise; he really wanted Blaise to pick him up. Blaise got the hint and sweeped him off his feet

"Let us go back and you can explain yourself" Ron only nodded his head, Blaise carried him out of the maze and over to the cabana. He sat down in his unoccupied chair with Ron on his lap; "Go ahead" Blaise encouraged Ron. Ron slowly got up from Blaise's lap, neither Hermione or Harry was looking at him, he walked slowly up to Draco and Hermione

"I'm going to try to get along with you for Harry's sake; I just couldn't bear the thought of Harry getting hurt again" Ron bowed his head, Harry turned his head to look at Ron, pleased that Ron was going to try to get along with Draco

"Thank you for trying Ron, that's all I ask for, but it's going to take awhile to forgive you this time, you really hurt me" Harry exclaimed. Ron looked at him

"I know and I'm so sorry"

"Thank you for apologizing, you're on your way quickly to forgiveness" Harry said with a small smile. Ron turned to Hermione to apologize, but before he could she held up a hand

"You don't have to apologize to me, you didn't do anything to me" Hermione stated, Ron gave a quick nod before going back to Blaise's lap

"Good job baby" Blaise whispered into Ron's ear, Ron snuggled deeper into Blaise

"I think with all of this excitement you three must be pretty tired, lets rest for a little while and meet back in the dining hall for lunch" Lucius suggested. They all agreed with him, the three men stood up and carried their loved ones, bridal style, back into the mansion. Lucius and Hermione went to his study where she rested on his couch. Draco and Harry went to the Malfoy library and rested on a couch, Draco reading Harry a story while Harry rested his head on Draco's thigh. Blaise and Ron stayed down stairs in the lounge just lying comfortably on the couch in each other's arms.

**Hoped you liked this chapter, soon there'll be more visitors some good and some bad**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**After Nap (with Draco and Harry)**

"Let's go downstairs sweetie pie"

"M'kay" he let Draco sit him up. Draco carried Harry out of the room and to the lounge for a cup of tea. Once they got there, Lucius and Hermione had already joined Blaise and Ron.

"Well it looks like someone could use a little more sleep" Blaise commented at Harry

"Nah, it just takes him awhile to actually wake up" Draco replied. He sat down in a big chair with Harry resting against him

"Mnnhnn….I'm up" Harry subbed his tired eyes

"Don't push yourself baby, if you want to go back to sleep that's fine" Draco whispered into his ear. Harry nodded his head, slowly slipping back to sleep.

"Mmmhn" Harry cuddled into Draco's chest. Draco leaned into the chair he was sitting in and just held Harry lovingly; he rested his cheek against Harry's head.

"So what are we going to do now?" Blaise asked

"I don't know, it's not going to be long until the dark lord comes around here" Lucius remarked. Hermione shuddered at the thought; she hugged herself tightly on Lucius's lap. Lucius pulled her gently so she was laying against him, as he said soothing words of comfort into her ear. Blaise, Ron, and Draco watched the exchange

"She has a right to fear, how are we going to stop him if he comes here?" Draco said gloomily

"I don't know" Lucius shook his head, but they didn't have to think long because the next thing they knew a sharp pain went through their dark marks. Letting them know the dark lord was coming. They had no time to react towards it, for the dark lord was already at the front door.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Mipsy, answer the door please and tell the dark lord that we are in the lounge"

"Yes master" she hurried towards the door

"Baby you and Ron need to act like you have no emotion, and you mustn't talk" Lucius said quickly as he looked at her. She only nodded, he looked towards Ron and he too nodded. Ron lay down on the couch with his head on Blaise's lap, his face facing Blaise, he pretended to sleep. Hermione also closed her eyes pretending to sleep, resting her head in the crook of Lucius's neck. Just in time too, because Voldemort came striding in

"What might be the reason you three aren't standing up to greet me" he said as he walked through the entryway, though when he entered he viewed the scene in front of him and smirked

"I am so sorry my lord, but we didn't want to wake them" Lucius replied to the lord.

"Hmmm I see that" he said as he watched Harry in fascination "You must be wondering why I'm here"

"You are always welcome here my lord" Lucius said again

"Hmmm…..my favorite subordinate…I unfortunately have bad news….Severus is dead" his icy voice hissed, the three men cringed.

"Sir may I ask how?" Lucius asked, sad for his best friend's, his brother, death

"I'm sorry to tell you that I myself don't know, but I do know this his magic was drained. Like he gave his life to something" he explained

"Thank you my lord for letting us know"

"I thought you should know Malfoy, seeing as he was still like a brother to you" Lucius nodded his head. "But this isn't all that I'm here for, I'm here for someone"

"Sir?"

"I'm here for Potter; I lost Severus so I'm lonely now. Potter will make an excellent replacement" He said huskily, imagining all the things he could do to the boy

"With all due respect sir but I can't let you do that" Draco said furiously, damn the consequences

"What did you just say, are you refusing your lord"

"Yes" was all Draco said as held Harry even closer to him. Voldemort raised his wand at Draco

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" he yelled

"Please my lord stop" Lucius and Blaise begged. Draco was trying hard not to scream out, afraid he'll wake Harry. Though Harry woke up because his pillow was moving spastically, Harry blinked his sleepiness away, and what he saw made his blood run cold. There beneath him was Draco writhing in pain

"Dray!" he yelled he placed light kisses on Draco's cheek in hoping that his love's pain will go away.

"What's this? Potter is talking, showing emotion?" Voldemort hissed. Harry knew that voice, he whipped around to face his longest enemy, and he was connecting the dots. Voldemort was the reason Draco was in pain, and it made him pissed

"How dare you hurt him!" Harry yelled, releasing all his magic which resulted in knocking Voldemort out of the room. Harry's magic was swirling around him waiting to release again. Voldemort was lying on his back; he looked up to see Potter coming towards him

"You can't kill me Potter, you don't have the guts" he taunted but he stopped quickly when he realized what was happening. Somehow Harry was attracting every wizard's magic out there and drawing it into his body

"I will kill you because I am tired of living in fear and I finally have something worth living for" Harry said as he smiled at himself. He raised his hand, all the magic swirling around his hand, he directed it right towards Voldemort's heart, and in a flash of bright white light it pierced his body. Voldemort was in shock, never in his twisted mind did he think Potter would be able to do this. Voldemort turned to ash, along with all the Death Eaters that were loyal to him. The magic released from Harry's body and made its way back to their owners. It left him tired, so tired he couldn't stand anymore, but someone caught him and carried him back into the lounge.

"You did great baby" the person said

"Dray you're alright, I was so scared for you" Harry sluggishly brought his arms and wrapped them around Draco's neck and started crying

"Baby it's alright, I'm fine" Draco slightly rocked Harry in his arms

"Is it really over?" Hermione asked Lucius hopefully from his lap

"I think so princess, I think so" he smiled down at her before going down for a kiss. Blaise and Ron just looked at each other lovingly

"You still won't let me go right?" Ron said uncertainly

"Honey I'm more worried about you leaving me" Blaise confessed, Ron shook his head and smiled

"Never"

"Should we tell someone about this, that the dark lord is finally dead" Draco asked

"They're bound to find out eventually" Lucius replied

"Dray?" Harry asked quietly

"Yes baby?"

"I want to see my mama and daddy" he said hopefully, Draco looked at him confused

"He means professor Lupin and Sirius Black" Hermione whispered into Lucius's ear. He nodded

"Harry" Harry looked over at Lucius "that can be arranged" he smiled up at the boy. Harry brightened up

"Oh thank you!" he smiled brightly at Lucius. Draco walked over to the chair they were sitting at earlier, and Harry made himself comfortable in his arms, resting his head in the crook of Draco's neck

"Baby kitten who is your mama and daddy?" Draco asked figuring that it was someone else than his birth parents.

"Hmmm…..Remy and Siri" Harry sighed in contentment.

"Oh" he replied, not really remembering who those people were.

"I can mail them today and see if they can come tomorrow for lunch" Lucius said to Harry

"Thank you sir" he beamed up at Lucius. Lucius picked up Hermione and carried her to his study to write the letter

"Luc, do you know what happened to my parents?" Hermione asked quietly, she felt him tense up. She waited for him to answer, and he finally did

"Sweet pea it's not good news" his voice very soft

"Ar….are….th..they..dea….dead?" her voice cracking, Lucius could only nod his head. Hermione broke down crying in his arms, so he picked her up and continued their way to the study. He sat down in his chair when they entered the room, and began writing the letter with Hermione sleeping on his chest, for she had already cried herself to sleep before they entered the room.

_**With Sirius and Remus**_

"Baby can you open the window, a bloody owl is pecking at it"

"Okay" Remus went to the kitchen on Grimwald place, the only safe place left for them, and opened the kitchen window. The unfamiliar owl flew in the room and presented its foot to Remus. Remus gladly took it off, the owl didn't linger around. As soon as the letter had come off it flew right back out the window. The letter was address to both him and Sirus, he turned it over to see who it was from because it didn't say on the front, but alas it didn't have a name or a seal. Remus walked into the lounge and sat on Sirius's lap.

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure yet" Remus opened the letter and read it out loud

_Dear Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin,_

_It has come to my attention that you are supposedly parents to my son's lover, and said lover wishes to see you. I would be honored if you can come and join us for lunch tomorrow. You two have nothing to fear anymore, for the dark lord and his loyal minions are now dead. Hope to see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Remus finished reading. Both of them in shock

"What the fuck is this?" Sirius asked

"I don't know" Remus said in disbelief

"Well it has to be a trick" Sirius exclaimed

"But honey he said 'parents' and 'son,' I think he's talking about our Harry."

"We never did find out what happened to him after the kiss" Sirius said sadly

"I think we should go, if this is a trap then we have to finally face it" Remus declared

"Alright baby let's get ready for tomorrow"

_**Lunch**_

Sirius and Remus arrived at Malfoy manor

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor" a house elf greeted them "Please follow me." They followed the house elf through the manor, they were brought to the dining room where they got a shock of their life, there sitting on the junior Malfoy's lap was their Harry. He was giggling like crazy, for it looked like junior was tickling him.

"Uhh…" Sirius was shocked

"Welcome Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin" Lucius stood up with Hermione, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist, she was still shaken up. Harry looked to the doorway when he heard Lucius

"Momma, Daddy!" he bounced a bit in Draco's lap

"Sweetie stop bouncing" Draco chuckled

"Sorry" Harry said embarrassed, he batted his eyes and looked cute up at Draco

"No not the face" Draco said in mock surrender. Harry laughed, he placed his head in the neck and look towards his mama and papa and smiled up at them.

"Please sit down" Lucius motioned to the seats right across from Draco and Harry

"Um….Um….thank you" Remus got over his shock before Sirius. He led Sirius to the table and they both sat down

"Hi momma, hi daddy! Are you two doing well?" Harry asked a little worriedly.

"We're fine baby; I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?" Remus asked

"Of course momma, Dray here takes very good care of me" Harry said happily

"I'm glad baby" Remus and Sirius watched Harry interacting with the youngest Malfoy boy; they saw Harry practically glowing with happiness. Harry had one of his arms wrapped around Draco's neck while feeding him with the other.

"So you have spoken the truth, this is just meeting with Harry, no trap?" Sirius directed his question to Lucius

"Of course not, you don't have to worry anymore about that" Lucius said, he had already sat back down with Hermione in his lap, her face buried in his neck.

"May I ask why?" Remus asked Lucius

"Well our very own Harry has killed the dark lord finally" Lucius told them, they were shocked beyond words; they looked back and forth between Harry and Lucius. There was a pause for awhile before anyone said anything. They finally understood why they felt their magic slipping from them yesterday, Harry had somehow borrowed it.

"Blaise what's wrong with mione?" Ron whispered into Blaise's ear after watching her

"I'm not sure baby" Blaise whispered back, he cleared his throat to draw attention towards him. Remus and Sirius just now noticed their presence

"Yes Blaise" Lucius said

"Is Hermione alright? We noticed she isn't herself today" Blaise asked. Everyone else in the room look towards Hermione as well as Lucius before replying

"She heard some discouraging news and she is still feeling under the blue" Lucius replied. Everyone understood, it was about Voldemort like always. "Which reminds me, please excuse us. We're going upstairs so she can rest some more, she was tossing and turning all night" He stood up and bowed slightly with Hermione in his arms

"Of course, we love you Hermione dear" Remus said before Lucius and she walked out the door

"So will someone explain to us what is going on, we heard Harry and the others received the kiss" Sirius looked at the other occupants in the room but keeping most of his attention on Harry

"Well Mr. Black…"

"Please call me Sirius"

"Alright…Sirius….well were not sure exactly but we think Severus Snape was able to bring their souls back" Draco explained

"Snape?"

"Yes" Draco nodded

"Yea and then Voldemort was going to hurt my Dray so I hurt him back, and now he's dead" Harry said innocently while shrugging

"Oh" Remus and Sirius said together, they couldn't wrap their heads around this. Harry mainly, Harry was acting sort of like a child, but then they could understand that they guessed. Being without a soul for awhile

"So mama papa, are you going to be visiting more?" Harry asked out of the blue "OH I mean if it's alright with you Dray?" this time he asked Draco

"Of course it's fine with me, anything to make my sweetie happy" he placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, Harry let out a giggle

"Well of course; you can't get rid of us that quickly" Sirius said jokingly

"YEA" Harry clapped his hands excitedly

"Baby I do have a question though" Remus looked at Harry seriously

"Yea momma?" there was a pause before Remus answered

"Why am I momma?" Remus asked breaking out into a grin. Everyone started laughing

**End of this Chapter**

**I'm struggling with ideas, what do you think should happen now. Any suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I think you need to come over here and give your 'momma' a hug" Remus said knowingly to Harry. Harry giggled from his spot in Draco's lap, he got up and ran to Remus's side and gave him a big hug.

"I love you mommy"

"Mmmh I love you too my baby cub" Remus kissed Harry's forehead. Remus let Harry go, and Harry turned around and did the same for his daddy.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too sweetie"

"Babe come back here and eat some more food please" Draco quirked his finger at Harry

*giggle*

"Kay" Harry skipped from Sirius's side straight into Draco's lap. Harry nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck. Draco got a fork full of food and brought it to Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth wide to let the fork in.

"mmm" he moaned as he chewed his food savoring the taste

"Thank you honey"

"mmhmm" *gulp* "I no hungry anymore" he pouted against Draco's neck

"Okay baby but you're going to have to start eating more because you are way too skinny" Draco said

"No No not my fault" Harry whined

"What do you mean baby? Did someone not feed you honey?" Draco asked, worriedly

Harry nodded his head "I only got scraps of food from my aunt and uncle, and they made me cook all of their food, and they would hurt me also" Harry started sobbing into Draco's neck

"Oh my baby!" Remus said in distress "I'll kill them" Sirius and Draco said simultaneously

"No No" Harry said shaking his head "If you do that then they'll take you away from me, and I need my Dray and daddy"

"But cub they shouldn't get away with doing something like this, they're supposed to be your family" Sirius all but growled out. There was a long silence; Harry knew there was no use of arguing with them

"Baby I think tomorrow you should spend the day with Hermione, she needs the comfort of friends right now" Draco suggested.

"Where will you be?" Harry pouted into Draco's neck. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck; he didn't want to part with him.

"Now sweetie pie don't do that, Dray has something to do" he guided Harry's head away from his neck, so he could see his face.

"Can you be a big boy while I'm gone?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes; Harry shifted his body back and forth before burying his head back into Draco's neck

"I don't wanna" Harry pouted

"Now Now baby do it for me, I won't be gone long. You'll hardly notice I'm gone"

"I'd notice!" Harry insisted "I'll miss you" he sniffed

"I'll miss you to baby, but I need to do this, and plus I'm not going till tomorrow, so put that beautiful smile back on" Draco felt Harry tentatively smile against his neck

"Kay"

"That's my baby" Draco said as he rested his head on Harry's. Remus and Sirius just watched the exchange with slight confusion, wondering what Draco had to do that was so important that he would leave his distressed lover. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks with each other

"Honey pie why don't you show your parents around the mansion while I go speak to my father" Draco said gently

"Noooo" Harry whined "I won't have you tomorrow, you should be spending the rest of the day with me" Harry protested, there was slight feeling of fear of abandonment creeping up in him

"Now sweetie think of Draco, he says it's important, and plus don't you want to spend time with us" Remus gently butted in. Harry looked over to his momma

"Kay"

"Now show us around pup" Sirius popped out of his chair and waited

"Thank you sweetheart, I won't be long. I just need to tell father that I'll be leaving tomorrow"

"Be fast" Harry kissed Draco, and proceeded to get up and join his parents. Harry immediately clamped on to Remus's arm, Draco could sense the fear starting to roll off of Harry. He just hopped his parents could calm him down a little till he got back. He waited until they were out of sight before leaving towards his father's room, and when he go there he gently knocked

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Draco heard his father's soft voice. Draco opened the door as quietly as possible, he stepped into the room

"Sorry father, but something came up. I need you to look after Harry tomorrow morning"

"Of course, but may I ask what's so urgent?" Lucius asked, Hermione was sleeping against his chest.

"Harry has told me some disturbing news about his family, so I'm planning to go have a little chat with them" 

"Alright son"

"Thank you father" he bowed before making his way back to Harry.

_**In the Gardens**_

"Dray!" Harry yelled once he saw Draco walk out. Sirius, Remus, and he were sitting out in the gazebo. Harry got up and sprinted right into Draco's arms when he saw Draco. "I missed you!"

_Hahahaha_

"Honey I was only gone for a few minutes, and plus didn't you have fun talking with your parents?"

"Well of course I did, but I still missed you. I don't like being away from you if I can help it" he pouted cutely. Draco swept Harry off his feet into bridal style position, so he could carry his love to the gazebo to join the other two. He sat down on the available swing and rocked back and forth with Harry.

"Dray guess what?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Mommy and daddy just asked me if they could legally adopt me, isn't that great?"

"Of course baby, I'm thrilled for you" he bent his head down to kiss Harry's forehead. Harry scrunched his eyes and nose

_Hehehehe _Harry cuddled more into Draco

"Well maybe we should go together" Draco suggested "I need to go that way to" he looked at them, silently telling them to say yes. Remus got the hint, so he hastily agreed.

"So I'll be even more alone?" Harry asked sadly, while looking up at Draco with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Now baby don't do that, you want to be legally your parent's son right?" Draco tried to rationalize with Harry

"Yeah bu…but I don't like being alone"

"Cub you won't be alone, you have Hermione and Ron, and before you know it we'll be back" Remus said gently. Draco continued to rock Harry, rocking seemed to cam Harry down

"How about we retire to our bedroom after showing your parents their room, does that sound good?"

"Yea" Harry snuggled his face into Draco's neck

"Alright baby" he stood up and place Harry down on his feet, but Harry kept a strong hold on Draco's arm. Remus and Sirius also stood up

"We'll show you to your room, so you know where it is if you wish to explore some more"

"Okay that sounds great" Draco led them in the house. Harry was talking excitedly to his momma and daddy, about what they should do when he becomes their son officially

"We should have a party or…or something…." Harry continued to throw out suggestions. The others listened with amusement, but began thinking what they should do.

_**Remus and Sirius's Room**_

"Well here we are, if you need anything just call for winky"

"Thank you Draco"

"Also Harry and mine's room is at the end of the hall"

"Alright"

"Well we'll take our leave, and feel free to walk around the manor, use the library, the cafeteria, the gardens, or wherever"

"Thank you again Draco, we'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight pup" Remus waved them goodnight. Draco walked Harry to their room

"Draco I go to go potty" Harry said softly, slightly embarrassed

"Well I don't think you need any help from me anymore, you've been doing a lot of running around" Draco teased, as he opened their door. Harry shook his head

"No No I need help, me tired"

"Aww poor baby, you expelled too much energy too fast, you're only just started walking again." Draco led Harry to the bathroom where he helped Harry go to the bathroom, while Harry held himself up by clutching on to Draco's forearms.

"I guess I'm still needed for awhile till you get back on your feet"

"Dray I always need you" Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and turned his head and kissed Draco's chin.

"Awww baby thank you, and I'll always be here for you."

_**The Next Day**_

"Baby wake up, you need to eat breakfast before I leave, because we didn't eat dinner last night"

*Grumble* "Kay Dray" he raised his hands up.

"Oh my sweet babykins" Draco leant down and picked Harry up bridal style. Harry locked his arms around Draco's neck as Draco walked out of their room, Harry refused to wake up fully, because if that happened it means his Dray would leave him sooner. Draco walked into the dining hall, everyone was already there

"My apologies, but Harry here seems intent not to fully wake up"

"It's quite alright son" Draco sat down with Harry on his lap. Harry couldn't help but wake up as everyone began to talk to each other. He looked up from his spot, Sirius was smiling at him

"in two hours you're going to legally be our son" he said to Harry "You excited?" Harry frantically shook his head

"Yes daddy!" but Harry sighed

"What's wrong honey" Sirius asked worriedly

"It's just that this will be the first time I'll be without Dray, and I don't like that"

Draco was listening in on their conversation, couldn't help but cringe in guilt. But he had to do this, for Harry's peace of mind.

"Pup it'll be alright, you're my strong baby bambi"

*giggle*

"bambi?"

"Yep that's what I'm going to call you for how on"

"Silly daddy" he said before he opened his mouth to receive the food Draco brought up to his lips. Harry clamped down on the fork

"Yum" he said as he chewed.

_**10 Minutes**_

"Baby I think we should go, the sooner we leave the sooner we get back" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded

"Okay, hurry back" Harry turned his head and kissed Draco, but he made no initiative to get up. Draco grabbed Harry and stood up

"Shall we leave sirs?" he directed his question at Remus and Sirius

"Of course" they stood up as well, they were very eager to have Harry as they're own. Draco placed Harry into their recent vacant seat

"Now honey eat as much as you can, then you can go play, but remember don't strain yourselves too hard"

"Kay Dray, it'd be bad if I was too tired to greet you when you come home" Draco smiled

"I'll see you soon lovely" he kissed Harry one last time "father" he bowled

"See you Blaise, Ronald, Hermione"

_**With Draco, Sirius, and Remus**_

"Before we go to the ministry, we need to make a pit stop" Draco grabbed a hold of Sirius and Remus before sidelong apparition. They landed quietly in a small town. Remus and Sirius looked around in confusion

"Draco where are we?" Remus asked

"Surrey privet drive" Draco answered venomously. At once they understood, their mood darkening fast. They walked up to number 4 privet drive; Draco knocked courteously with a steel mask set firmly over his facial features. Draco knew the Dursley's would be home, for it was a weekend.

They heard loud thumps coming at them

"What the hell is that? Is there an elephant in there?" Sirius asked. The door flew open

"What is the mean….what the hell do you want? The freak is no longer here, we don't want to deal with your kind!" Vernon Dursley spat, his face was turning red in anger

"Mr. Dursley we need to have a talk with your family" Remus said as Sirius and Draco pushed their way thru, Remus following closely behind them. They walked they're way down the hallway right into the kitchen. They were met by petunia and Dudley, Vernon meanwhile threatening to call the cops.

"Do Mr. Dursley, and I swear everyone will know what you did to my son" Remus growled at him, Moony was very close in coming out. Vernon stepped back in fear

"Now you filthy disgusting muggles, it has come to our attention that Harry wasn't treated right here, so for that were going to severely punish you" Draco declared

"So what? Who cares about that freak, we never wanted him" Dursley said as he slowly made his way to his wife and son.

"That gives you no right to hurt my son!" Sirius pointed his want threatenly at them. Draco placed a calming hand on Sirius's arm. He pointed his own want at them before muttering a spell a red glow fell over them for a second

"What did you do?" Petunia shrieked

"I made it so that you will always feel the pain you inflicted upon my Harry" Draco said angrily. "Let us go now Sirius….Remus" just as he said that the curse began. With the first thing they ever did to Harry in hostility.

_**Outside Privet Drive**_

"We agree that we never speak of this again?" Draco asked the other two

"Agreed, I don't think Harry would like what we just did anyways" Remus said. Sirius agreed with his lover

"Agreed, so now shall we go to the ministry?" Draco asked

"Remind me how is it that the two of us can go to the ministry" Sirius gestured himself and Remus "I mean is it safe, it's only been a day since Voldemort's death"

"My father wrote to the ministry, so plus all deatheaters loyal to voldemort have been sent to Azkaban. They should be receiving the kiss soon" Draco exclaimed

"Alright, just making sure" Sirius said

"Well the reason you specifically can go in, is that they got Pettigrew and questioned him. You're a free man" Draco smiled at Sirius's shocked face

"This all happened yesterday?" Remus asked astonished

"Yes it did, my father is very influential, he knows the right people" Draco smirked

"That he does" Sirius said with some admiration.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course" with that they made their way to the nearest entrance.

_**In the Ministry**_

"I'll meet you back at the house, after I get what I need here, I'm off to go buy something for Harry" Draco explained to the two adults.

"Alright Draco see you later" Remus said as they turned to leave, they waved goodbye. Draco turned and made his way to his destination.

_**At Malfoy Manor (After the three left)**_

"Harry are you finished?" Lucius asked the quiet boy. Harry looked up to Lucius, he nervously bit his lip, but he nodded never the less. Lucius smiled a small smile, the boy was cute, and already at first glance you could tell he relies on Draco a lot.

"Harry why don't we all go out to the swimming pool? Would you like that?" Lucius asked, trying to take the boy's mind off of Draco. Harry nodded shyly

"Well okay let's go up and change." They got up and went to their designated rooms; Lucius accompanied both Harry and Hermione

_**Pool**_

Harry didn't stay quiet for long, especially surrounded by his friends. They were splashing around in no time, Blaise joining in once in awhile. Lucius just stayed back and watched in amusement. Lucius noticed that Ron was hovering over Harry and Hermione protectively. He knew Harry and Hermione was showing vulnerability, but Ron wasn't showing any signs of vulnerability, he was acting as their protector

_**1 Hour Later at Malfoy Manor**_

They were lounging around the pool, Ron and Hermione cuddling with their respective counterparts. Harry was curled up on his side resting as he waited for Draco to come back. Everyone heard the front doors close; Harry was up in a flash running towards the house. The others followed at a more leisurely pace. When they got there they saw Harry enveloped in his parents' arms

"So I'm assuming everything went off without a hitch" Lucius asked. Remus looked up

"Thank you so much, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you"

"Please it would've happened, it's just would have happened a little later" Lucius raised his hands. Remus shook his head

"Still thank you."

Harry gently pushed away from his parents and looked around them

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked pleadingly "Where's my Dray?" his voice started crackling. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry

"Honey shhhhh Draco should be back soon, he said he had to do something"

"Bu…..Bu..."

"Now baby I told you I'd be back soon" a voice filtered in from behind them. Harry whipped around

"Dray!" He ran to Draco, Draco engulfed Harry into his arms "I missed you"

"How was your morning baby?" Draco picked him up bridal style

"It was fun; we swam this whole entire time"

"Did you? Well I hope you relaxed a little"

"We did bu..." Harry leant in closer to Draco's ear and whispered "bu… I need to go to the bathroom"

"Can you do it by yourself?" The others heard this and looked on in confusion, Harry shyly nodded

"Kay why don't you go baby" Draco made sure to whisper this time, he put Harry down and gave him a slight nudge. Harry hesitantly made his way towards the nearest bathroom

"What's going on?" Sirius asked worriedly

"Nothing to worry about, Harry is still getting used to life again"

"Oh okay"

"You guys go ahead without us; I'm planning on taking Harry back to our room, so I can give him his gift"

"Alright son" Lucius guided Hermione up the stairs so they could change out of their swimsuits"

"See ya bro" Blaise and Ron following close behind.

"Please give Harry this Draco" Sirius handed Draco a ring "This is my family ring, Harry can now officially wear it" Draco nodded

"Will do" Remus and Sirius smiled, they were glad their son had Draco. Draco turned out to be an amazing lover to their son, so they gave a fleeting glance in the direction Harry went before walking up to their room.

Draco waited for Harry to come back, he didn't have to wait long though. Harry came running back into his arms.

"I did it all by myself Dray!" Harry whispered excitedly in Draco's ear

"Oh baby I'm proud of you, you're doing excellent."

"Thank you" Harry nuzzled his cheek in Draco's chest. He loved the smell and warm that was his Draco.

"Come on baby lets go celebrate by ourselves" Draco suggested

"Hmmm sounds fun" Harry unwrapped his arms around Draco's waist and laid them on Draco's chest.

"But before that I have something to give to you" Draco handed the ring over to Harry. Harry looked confused

"What's this" Draco took the ring back, but this time he slipped the ring onto Harry's slim finger

"This ring is the Black family ring; your parents wanted me to give it to you." Harry started to tear up; he looked teary eyed at Draco

"I….I…fin….finally…*sob* have a *sob* real family"

"Aww baby" Draco held Harry tighter "Let's go up stairs now and have our celebration? Draco asked sensually as he rocked them side to side.

"mmmm master Draco that sounds delicious" Harry dried his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Well then let's get a move on" Draco gave a small pat on the butt, Harry gave a small squeal, Harry pouted to Draco before breaking into a huge smile as he turned and ran laughing up the stairs "Hey princess come back here" Draco vaulted after him. Draco quickly caught up to Harry, seeing as he had longer legs, he grabbed Harry around the waist and lifted him up *squeak*

"Caught you baby"

"*giggle" Harry then turned to face Draco and gave a slight pout

"No No master Dray" he shook his head

"No?" Draco asked as he snuggled his head into Harry's neck. "No No what?"

"You weren't supposed to catch me silly"

"hmmmm well I can't disappoint, no can I" He kissed Harry's neck before releasing Harry. Harry looked confused for a second before smiling again and bolting towards their room. Draco following at a more sedated pace. Once he got to his bedroom, Harry was already waiting wantonly.

"Mhmmm aren't you my little slut, all naked and spread out for me" Draco spoke huskily as he walked predatorily to Harry.

*moan* "mmmmhmm Dray hurry, I need you" Harry grabbed at his cock, his legs moving across the bed, as he tried to lessen his sexual needs. Draco climbed onto the bed, slowly crawling with a hungry glaze in his eyes. He crawled in-between Harry's spread legs, gently pushing Harry's legs wider, he then started slowly toying with Harry's delicious winking pink hole.

"Well my little slut, so eager for me aren't you?"

"Yes master, yes please fill me up, I need you. I need you to be in me"

"Well I don't want to disappoint you" Draco slipped a finger in Harry's hungry hole. Harry arched hi back up on pleasure, so Draco added a second finger. Slowly scissoring Harry's hole

*mewl* "Dray more, I need you to make love to me"

"Are you sure baby, I haven't properly stretched you"

"Please Dray I'm okay" as he pushed himself down on those delectable fingers. Harry mewled in displeasure when Draco withdrew his fingers

"Now now baby you'll have something much bigger in a second." Harry felt Draco's hard member pushing at his pucker hole a *moan* left Harry's mouth. His back arched as Draco pushed all the way into Harry

*Gasp* "Oh yes! More Dray!" he pushed backwards against Draco. Draco began sliding in and out of Harry quickening his speed repeatedly hitting Harry's prostate. Making Harry scream in pleasure

"Oh baby you're so tight!" Draco whispered as he pounded into Harry's amazing ass. "You love my cock pounding into you"

"I do I do" Harry said frantically "You feel amazing in me." Draco continued his quickened pace loving the sounds Harry was making, but the pace was too much for Harry. "Dray I'm cum…..I'm cumming" he shot all over his stomach, his hole tightening to an unbearable feeling. Draco was cumming in no time, filling Harry up with his cum.

"mmmm baby you're so good" Draco went to pull out, but a hand stopped him

"No No stay in please" Harry pouted at him, Draco leaned down and kissed those pouting lips

"Alright baby" Draco said as he moved them into a more comfortable position

"Goodnight master Dray" Harry said as he brought one of Draco's hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back before laying it back over his waist

"Goodnight my sweet baby" Draco leaned forward and placed a small kiss to Harry's temple.

Harry was out like a light, and Draco soon followed

Sorry it took so long to update! Not sure what the next chapter should be about, any ideas?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap:**_

"_Goodnight master Dray" Harry said as he brought one of Draco's hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back before laying it back over his waist_

"_Goodnight my sweet baby" Draco leaned forward and placed a small kiss to Harry's temple._

_Harry was out like a light and Draco soon following_

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up sweetie" Draco gently shook Harry awake

"Hmm master few more minutes" Harry said sleepily, his arms moving around trying to find Draco

"I'm sorry baby, but you need to wake up now" he said as he stroked Harry's head "We're celebrating your new official family in a few hours"

"It's too early" Harry tried to snuggle up to Draco

"Actually sweetie it's already noon"

"Oh I slept pretty late" Harry looked surprised

"Yes you did sweetie, I didn't have the heart to wake you" Draco said as he gathered Harry into his arms "You were like a beautiful angel," Draco smiled when he saw Harry's face turn bright red."

"Stop you're making me blush master Dray" Harry said shyly

"Hmm but I love seeing you blush" Draco said before he kissed Harry's lips, when he pulled back Harry laid his head in the crook of Draco's neck. "Do you want me to help you get ready?" Draco asked. Harry merely nodded before yawning again

"Okay well let's get you washed up first" Draco stood up, with Harry in his arms, and walked to the bathroom. Draco sat Harry down on the fluffy dark emerald carpet by the bath tub, so he could fill it with warm water. When he was filling the tub with water and bubbles he felt a body snuggle up to his side

"You're so warm Master Dray" Harry said affectionately

"Are you cold Harry?"

"A little" Draco felt Harry shrug

"Well this will definitely warm you up" Draco motioned to the tub "Now come on let's get you in." Harry stood up on his feet and climbed into the big oval tub, and sunk into the warm water

"Hmmm so warm" Harry said as he rubbed the water over his arms

*Laugh* "Come closer to the edge so I can wash you" Draco said

"Okay" Harry said as he glided right up to the edge

"Thank you" Draco smiled, he got to work on soaping Harry up and getting the grime of yesterday's events off of him

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Okay beautiful time to get out, I think you're all clean" Draco said as he helped Harry stand up and carefully step out of the tub. When Draco was rubbing Harry's body dry, Harry asked a question that had been in the back of his mind

"Master Dray?"

"Yes Harry dear?" For Harry's hair Draco just spelled dried it

"Do you think I'll be normal again?" Harry said, he felt different than he normally would have in the past

"Well I imagine that your magic has been depleted and that it will take time in order to restore to its full power. With your soul being gone and you using all of your power to destroy Voldemort, you can imagine the strain that would put on your magical core"

"Oh" Harry sighed dejectedly

"Don't worry baby, you'll be back to your normal self eventually, and when you do we can go out and get you a new wand and then we can ask my father if he could train you with your wandless magic" Draco explained, but he could see Harry didn't quite understand

"Why do I need a new wand?" Harry asked in confusion, he stopped listening when he heard he had to get a new wand. Draco inhaled a breath of air, he forgot to explain to Harry what happened with his wand.

"Oh baby, that's because…" he walked them over to the bed and sat down with Harry in his lap "baby Voldemort had your wand snapped in two" Draco could see the tears start pouring down his beloved's face

*Sob* "What am I going to do now?" Harry sobbed into Draco's chest "I'm useless"

"Hey! you're not useless" Draco lifted Harry's chin up, so that their eyes met "Baby you are the most powerful wizard in our lifetime"

"Really?" Harry sniffed

"Really baby; you can do wandless magic, and only powerful wizards and witches are able to do that"

"But I can't do it when I want to" Harry hiccupped

"Well that's why we'll ask my father to help train you; you need lots of training in order to perfect wandless magic"

"Really, do you think your father will help me?" Harry said a little hopeful

"I'm sure of it sweetie"

"Oh thank goodness, thank you master Dray" Harry said as he hugged Draco, feeling a little bit better.

"Okay now let's get you dressed; everyone is going to be out in the backyard soon"

"Okay" Harry got up from Draco's lap and ran towards their shared walk in closet, Draco following at a much more sedated pace. "Master Dray what should I wear?" Harry said as he looked around "OH wait I know" he dug through his clothes, trying to find the clothing items he wanted. Draco just watched in amusement, but that naked butt wiggling up in the air was turning him on so much, so he walked over to the dresser where Harry's underpants were and picked one out for him. Draco smirked as he walked back to Harry

"Darling put some underwear on please" Draco asked as he stopped right behind Harry. Harry turned around to face him, and blushed when he saw what Draco had in his hand. It was a frilly black and red girl's thong

"Thank you" Harry said shyly, as he took them from Draco and slipped them on slowly. Harry looked back up at Draco embarrassed, but he saw Draco was in deep thought

"Master what are you thinking about?" Harry asked curiously as he stood in front of Draco's roaming eyes. Wearing nothing but the black and red thong

"Hmmm….. I think tonight I'm going to make love to you while you're wearing those" Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear. Harry couldn't help but moan at the suggestion "But sadly now we have to leave, but I'll be waiting anxiously for tonight" Draco said as he gave a slight tap to Harry butt before leaving the closet.

Harry finished getting ready; he wore a long dark emerald green dressy t-shirt, and a pair of black leggings.

Harry came out of the closet, and Draco gasped; he wasn't sure how Harry could get any more beautiful, but there he was looking sexy as ever.

"Baby every time I see you, you take my breath away" Draco said softly, he opened his arms wide. Harry blushed at the compliment as he walked into Draco's arms. Harry snuggled into his master's chest

"You always say sweet things to me" Harry giggled

"I try baby, you deserve nothing but sweet nothingness" Draco said before he kissed Harry's forehead

"Master Dray? Will you always stay with me no matter what?" Harry asked seriously

"Forever and ever my beautiful green eyed angel, there's nothing in this world now that can take me away from you" Draco said as Harry smiled in Draco's neck.

"Thank you Master Dray….should we head down now?" Harry asked remembering that there was a party soon with everyone he loved

"Yes my love we should" Draco un-wrapped his arms from Harry's waist and grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and led him to the bedroom door "Let's go celebrate our second beginnings."

_**The End**_

_**This story is now complete, mainly because I ran out of ideas.**_


End file.
